Kara Stanton
| last = }} Kara Stanton was a CIA operative and John Reese's handler. They met in 2006 in Hungary. Biography 2006 Stanton met with Reese for the first time in Hungary to interrogate two men about the whereabouts of Alim Nazir. Prior to this meeting, Stanton was apparently informed by a reliable, anonymous source that the men were involved in getting Nazir out of the country. On this information, Stanton promptly murdered them in front of a shocked Reese. She also had a photo of Jessica Arndt talking to Reese at the airport. Upon showing this to Reese, she told him that he couldn't go back to her, and that he no longer had any old friends. Telling him to dispose of the body and gun, Stanton assigned him the cover name 'Reese'. Kara obviously did some research on Jessica after this, as she knew a lot about her husband Peter. 2008 Stanton, Reese and Mark Snow were operating illegally in New York City, holding a government employee captive after he tried to sell some software to the Chinese. When Reese was given permission to get some R&R, Stanton followed him to a bar and found him meeting with Jessica's husband Peter. She gave him a lecture, telling him that they're no longer like other people, and Reese reluctantly left with her before Jessica spotted them. 2010 Reese and Stanton were in Morocco interrogating a suspect. A few hours later Mark Snow and Alicia Corwin arrived and informed them that they were being sent to China to retrieve a high profile Stuxnet-like computer program from the Chinese. As Stanton left the room, Snow secretly ordered Reese to retire her, claiming she had been in contact with a terrorist. The pair arrived in Ordos and discovered the site where the program was found. On arrival, they discovered the corpses of many software engineers, and much of the building's servers had been emptied. Reese found a survivor whom Stanton conversed with in Chinese. He said that men had turned up shooting and had stolen The Machine. Upon hearing that, she promptly executed him and withheld what he'd said from Reese. With much of what they came for already taken, Reese and Stanton had no choice but to wait for their extraction at nightfall. When nightfall came, Stanton marked the LZ with infra-red chem-lights. Reese had readied his gun to shoot her in the back, but lowered it at the last moment, only for Stanton to turn and shoot him. She apologized, saying she had orders from Snow, and was told Reese had ties to terrorists. Reese laughed, telling her he had the same orders and that they were being set up, with the beacon actually signalling for a shelling, not extraction. Reese then made his escape, leaving Stanton standing in shock. An AC-130 spectre gunship then fired upon the beacons. The wounded Reese managed to escape the blast radius, and turned back to see the explosion supposedly killing his partner. 2011 Snow revealed to Detective Carter that over the course of their partnership, Reese and Stanton worked on numerous missions and often saved each other's lives. However, she was apparently killed by Reese before he went off the grid. 2012 Snow and his partner Evans were led to a hotel room after receiving some intelligence from one of their North Korean contacts. Upon their entry and subsequent search of the room, Stanton emerged from the shadows and ambushed them both, killing Evans and injuring Snow. Stanton Stanton